Genesis
by Amvonz
Summary: They meet in abandoned apartments and broken down warehouses - never in their respective homes. Warning: explicit language.


This is my first Repo! piece, and I'd love some feedback :). Enjoy.

* * *

She's still riding the high when they finish, savoring every last bit of the glow. The world has turned to pixie dust and she feels absolutely yummy from her fingertips to her toes, right down to the grime between her thighs.

Graverobber observes her silently, solemnly, noting how a shiver runs through her once the Z loosens its grip. He vaguely wonders if she may simply be cold. Amber is stark naked, shamelessly exposing her stitched-together barbie doll perfection to the vermin of the back alleys. He finds that he is left feeling ashamed for her and pulls one of his threadbare blankets on top of her.

Sneering at the rats and roaches, it doesn't occur to him that he's protecting an already corrupted girl.

Amber turns her face to him and slaps his hand away, shaking the thin blanket off. She offers him a heavy lidded smile and pulls his face to hers, his body to hers, his heart to hers. They kiss, (a new gesture for them) reveling in their little utopia of trash and zydrate.

* * *

They continue for what feels like forever. They live together in their secret universe - the one that only exists after dark, parallel to their real lives. Amber's eunuchs no longer accompany her and he takes to calling her "mistress" and "lover" casually, without sarcasm. But during the day, when everyone's around, she's Miss Sweet.

They meet in abandoned apartments and broken down warehouses (never in their respective homes) where they fuck and fight and then fuck some more. Everything is perfect.

* * *

During a rendezvous, Graverobber is stamping his lips up and down her jaw, marking her, when he slips the Z into her hand. She's shaking her head.

"I don't want any." They both knew that she was off it, but acknowledging the fact that she was clean meant facing the realities of their relationship.

He pauses, halfway down her neck, still between her legs and stares at her. She sends him a glare in return, staring down her Greek goddess nose, pretending that what had just happened had no real significance. But she'd broken the unspoken rule. She'd dragged the real life into their previously perfect arrangement. He takes the vial back and gives her a condescending half smile before zipping himself up.

"I guess that's it then." Amber can feel him sliding away from her, shutting himself down and becomes so desperate that she doesn't even manage to get her dress all the way down from around her waist before following him through the apartment.

"Hey! Wait." Graverobber ignores her. "Fucking _wait_!"

He stops, his back to her.

"Who the_ fuck _are you to say that it's over? This isn't over." She wrangles for control.

"Amber" he says, as though speaking to a child (she loses the power struggle), "if you don't want the Z anymore then there's no point to it." Neither indicate what "it" is, but they both understand. Amber glares through her coal black lashes, too frightened to tell him what she's really feeling, to tell him that there is a point, but Graverobber is perceptive.

He laughs cruelly and Amber wishes she'd just accepted the glow.

"What? Don't tell me you still believe in fairy tales,_ princess_. That you still believe in _love_." He spits the word out hiding behind his cruelty, using his false hate as a bubble wrap.

At this point, Amber is begging to God that the SurGENs fucked up her tear ducts during the last operation but the tears come, hot and fat, streaking her face. Graverobber does her one last favor and averts his eyes, though this goes unnoticed. He wishes he could explain to her that he still has a little faith in fairy tales, that he wants the happily ever after too. But love is too messy for his world and instead he tells her to grow up.

She strikes him, slapping and hitting vengefully, using all she's got. Her little designer heart is embittered and she's never felt so weak in her life. Graverobber leaves without any apologies.

* * *

Years later, as Amber's shuffling through her files, a GENtern drops a folder onto her desk. The report is relatively brief, entailing the capture and execution of the city's most wanted Zydrate dealer. She slaps the folder shut and looks around at her office, her home. It's beautiful, a little world of perfumes and marble and crystal.

Shutting her eyes Amber thinks back to her fallen Eden - her secret world of the night. Amber allows herself to sink back into her little utopia of trash and Zydrate, of fucking in alleys and a black lipped cheshire grin.

And for just a moment - a single heartbeat in time - everything is perfect

* * *

Review please! Constructive criticism is something I crave above all! More than Zydrate!


End file.
